lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Logs - Episode 001: Nora vs. Ariel
So, recommencing the duel logs with some crazy duels in store. Turn 1: Nora * Normal Summons " " (1800/200) * Activates " ", discarding 1 card (" "); this turn, Nora can activate 1 Trap Card from her hand. * Activates " ". * Activates "Aurora Draw". Since she has no other cards in her hand, she can draw 2 cards from her Deck. * Sets 1 card face-down, ending her turn. Turn 2: Ariel * Draws. * Places a card ("Wild Hunter - Dark Artemis") to her Soul Zone. * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card face-down. * Special Summons "Wild Hunter - Devana" from her hand, since Nora controls a monster and Ariel controls none. (1600/1700). * Normal Summons "Wild Hunter - Skadi" (1100/1500). * Uses the effect of "Skadi", destroying "Devana" and banishing Nora's "Macro Cosmos". * "Skadi" attacks "D.D. Survivor". Note that Ariel takes no damage from battles involving it, as per its effect. * Activates the Soul Link 4 of "Dark Artemis" in her Soul Zone, Soul Summoning her, since a Level 4 EARTH monster is sent to the Graveyard. (2800/1200). * "Dark Artemis" attacks "D.D. Survivor", but Nora activates " ", letting Nora pay 800 LP (Nora: 4000 -> 3200) to negate "Dark Artemis"'s attack, ending the Battle Phase, also by banishing the top 3 cards of her Deck, Ariel's deck ends. She does so, banishing " ", " " and " ". Turn 3: Nora * Draws. * During her Standby Phase, activates the effect of "Take Over 5" in her Graveyard, banishing it to draw 1 card. * Normal Summons "The Forgotten Hermit" (1500/1600). * Overlays her "Hermit" and "Survivor" for " " (2500/1900). * Activates the effect of "Judgment Knight", allowing Nora to draw 1 card. * Activates the effect of "Judgment Knight", detaching 1 Xyz Material from itself ("Survivor") to reduce "Dark Artemis's ATK by the number of Nora's banished monsters x500 for this turn only. She has 5 banished cards (Dark Artemis: 2800 -> 300/1200) * Nora activates " ", Ranking-Up her "Shining Judgment Knight" to Xyz Summon " " (2800/2400). * Uses the effect of "Nemesis Knight", destroying Ariel's Set card, which is " ", which lets Ariel draw 1 card, as it was destroyed by Nora's effect while it was Set. * Uses the effect of "Nemesis Knight", detaching 1 Xyz Material from itself ("Hermit") to destroy opponent's cards up to the number of her banished cards, so she destroys "Dark Artemis". * Ariel uses the effect of "Dark Artemis". As it is destroyed by battle or by a monster effect, while that monster is on the field, Nora takes damage equal to the ATK of that monster (Nora: 3200 -> 400). * Nemesis Knight attacks Ariel directly (Ariel: 4000 -> 1200). * Sets 2 Spell/Trap Cards face-down (" " and " "). Turn 4: Ariel * Draws. * Places a card ("Wild Hunter - Artemis Ultima") to her Soul Zone. * Activates " "LHK's Duel Logs do not use the TCG banlist., Special Summoning "Dark Artemis" from her Graveyard (2800/1200). * "Dark Artemis" attacks "Shining Nemesis Knight", destroying both monsters in a double KO. * Since a Level 7 EARTH Warrior-Type monster is sent to Ariel's Graveyard, she Soul Summons "Artemis Ultima" (3500/2800). * She activates the effect of "Artemis Ultima", destroying all of Nora's Spell/Trap Cards. * "Artemis Ultima" attacks Nora directly (Nora: 400 -> 0). Ariel wins. Notes Category:Blog posts